


Perfection

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's perfection.</p><p>You're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify -
> 
> She is Barbara.
> 
> He (italicized) is Garrett.
> 
> He (not italicized) is Miles.
> 
> You are Arryn.

Her eyes are perfect.  

Her long eyelashes are perfect. 

Her lips are perfect. 

Her teeth are perfect. 

Her nose is perfect. 

Her dimples are perfect. 

Her rare freckles are perfect. 

Her skin is perfect. 

Her hair is perfect. 

Her smile is perfect. 

Her laugh is perfect. 

Her voice is perfect. 

She dresses perfect.  

She's perfect without makeup. 

Her puns are perfect. 

Her dick-drawings are . . . perfect, in a way. 

Her eyebrow wiggles are perfect. 

Her innuendos are perfect. 

Her dancing is perfect. 

Her subtle accent is perfect.  

Her love of hockey is perfect. 

Her hands are perfect. 

Her legs are perfect. 

Her kind spirit is perfect. 

She is perfect. 

She's perfect for _you_. 

But no matter what, you aren't with her. She has _him_. 

You have a him, too. You love him. He's sweet and funny. 

But he's not perfect like her. 

You don't like _him_. 

You don't like the look of _him_. 

You don't trust _him_. 

_He_ puts you off. 

_He_ makes you uneasy. 

For some reason _he_ doesn't make her uneasy. 

You want to tell her to stay away from _him_. 

You want to tell her _he_ is trouble. 

But you can't. She might stop being your friend. You cherish your friendship, even if that's all it'll ever be.  

You wish you were able to have her. Have her just for yourself. 

Why can't you? 

You ask yourself that everyday but there is never an answer.  

She's perfection. 

_He_ is apparently perfection. 

He is perfection. 

You're not.


End file.
